Paraíso
by Polatrixu
Summary: La historia de como Luna consigue por primera vez, algo que le hacia mucha falta desde hace mucho tiempo. Participante del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"


¡Hola! Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JKR. Tristemente no me pertenecen a mí.

**_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books_"**

* * *

El One Shot utiliza un personaje OC de mi fic main, el cual ya llevo un año escribiendo, Profecías Culturales.

Agradecimientos especiales a: AdrianaSnapeHouse, mi beta quien me dio con la chancla en la cabeza para terminar este reto.

A todos los demás: Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.

Ahora sin mas, el One Shot

* * *

Cuando era pequeña, siempre esperó lo mejor de todos. No lo pedía, pero en el fondo esperaba que siendo amable y su propia persona, obtendría la aceptación de quienes le rodeaban.

Siempre sonreía, aun después de la muerte de su madre; su padre ya había sufrido mucho con la pérdida. ¿Por qué tendría que darle más carga estando triste? Sentía que era egoísta de su parte, por lo que decidió sonreír y apoyar a su papá en todo, incluso mientras estaba en Hogwarts; buscando criaturas que en el fondo ella sabía que no existían.

En quinto año ella se había hecho amiga de algunos gryffindors. O al menos eso llegó a pensar, supuso que después de todo lo que pasaron en el Ministerio de Magia, recibiría alguna carta por parte de sus amigos en vacaciones. Porque eso hacían los amigos, ¿verdad?

Para su decepción, no recibió ninguna en todo el período de vacaciones.

Extraño. Quizá estaban ocupados. Con eso de la guerra contra quién no debe ser nombrado...

Se encontraba en su mundo, sentada en su asiento dentro del gran comedor reflexionando sobre sus amigos, mientras la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de primer año estaba en su apogeo; al final cuatro extranjeras habían sido admitidas en sexto año, quedando todas en distintas casas. La extranjera que fue admitida en ravenclaw se había sentado a su lado, en la esquina más solitaria de la mesa. Giró a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió igualmente; los ojos verde aceituna de la extranjera reflejaban una gran calidez.

"Hola, mi nombre es Cristina Rodríguez." Comentó la extranjera tratando de entablar una conversación amigable con Luna.

Luna titubeó por unos instantes. ¿Acaso la extranjera le estaba dirigiendo la palabra? Extraño, todos le sacaban la vuelta por ser una 'lunática'.

"Hola... yo soy Luna Lovegood."

"Gusto en conocerte. Este lugar es interesante. Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida." Continuó la chica ojiverde.

"¿En serio? Te has perdido de mucho, entonces." Le respondió la rubia de ojos azules mientras arqueaba una ceja, sin poderse creer que la extranjera nunca hubiese visto Hogwarts ni oído hablar del lugar.

"Eso parece, ¿te molestaría mostrarme el lugar?" preguntó la chica llamada Cristina, haciendo un gesto de plegaria con sus manos.

"Claro, no hay problema." Respondió Luna con más seguridad. "Mañana después de clases te puedo dar un tour" terminó sonriendo, algo que casi no hacía últimamente.

"¡Muchas gracias, Luna!" dijo la extranjera girándose a tomar una pieza de pollo y darle una mordida al mismo tiempo que conjuraba un pequeño libro de bolsillo para ponerse a leerlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de unas tediosas y extenuantes clases, Luna le dio el recorrido a la extranjera por las áreas más interesantes de Hogwarts. Pasearon por los patios, cerca del lago, la biblioteca; en ésta pasaron una buena cantidad de tiempo por la fascinación innata de Cristina por los libros. Por último visitaron la torre de astronomía.

"Definitivamente el lugar es enorme." Dijo Cristina viendo por una de las ventanas hacia el suelo. A su punto de vista estaba muy alto.

"Si, ¿verdad?" Respondió Luna al comentario de Cristina. "Me gusta mucho mirar la noche aquí, después de que encuentro las cosas que me esconden"

"¿Por que alguien escondería tus cosas?" preguntó la extranjera muy confundida. Sabía que la gente solía robar objetos ajenos, pero esconderlos por mera diversion era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza.

"Llevo cinco años preguntándome lo mismo." Respondió sin más la rubia ojiazul con un semblante melancólico, provocando que Cristina no se atreviera a preguntar más por miedo a presionar demasiado a la chica.

"Deberíamos volver a la sala común, ya es un poco tarde" cambió Cristina rápidamente la conversación, para alejar a la rubia de los malos pensamientos. A su punto de vista, no entendía por qué alguien tan agradable como ella era prácticamente ignorada y cuando no lo era, terminaba siendo molestada por sus compañeros. Reflexionó en lo rara y despreciativa que era la gente de esos lugares mientras era guiada por Luna a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Luna no entendía nada; ¿por qué de todas las personas, una extranjera a la que no conocía le prestaba más atención que el resto, desde hacía unos días? Quizás era por lo mismo. La chica no conocía a nadie y de seguro le pareció que ella era la persona más amigable en todo Ravenclaw para que le diera un tour. Cuando no entendía alguna palabra en un libro, ella se la leía. Al parecer la chica sabía hablar el idioma local pero a veces se le dificultaba leerlo. Pero sería como siempre; ella encontraría a alguien más con quien juntarse y la dejaría sola. De nuevo.

Pensó en sus otros amigos de gryffindor. ¿Por qué le sacaban la vuelta? ¿Por qué la ignoraban? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? ¿Era tan indeseable?

Observó a Cristina frente a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca, tratando de leer en voz alta uno de los libros. Lentamente, sílaba por sílaba; sonriendo cuando terminaba un párrafo para proseguir con el siguiente y Luna se preguntó si acaso importaría si ella siguiera presente o no. Se puso de pie para retirarse de la biblioteca pensando que la chica en su concentración no se percataría de su ausencia.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó Cristina levantando la vista del libro.

"Si, necesito ir a hacer algo." Respondió la rubia un tanto avergonzada por haber sido descubierta tratando de irse sin avisar.

"Oh, no hay problema. Trataré de terminar este texto para la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; ese profesor es un cadillo en tus zapatos." Comentó la extranjera volviendo a pegar la vista en el libro. "Que los dioses nos libren de su furia." Terminó de decir con un ademán dramático usando sus brazos.

"¿Oye, por qué te juntas con la lunática?" Preguntó a Cristina un chico miembro de la casa Ravenclaw.

La chica se encontraba escribiendo, lenta pero segura, su tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Levantó la vista para encarar al muchacho que se había sentado frente a ella y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

"Me cae bien. Es amigable." Respondió secamente mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponía de pie para retirarse de la biblioteca. Había una tranquila y expectante roca al lado del lago que le había mostrado la rubia. Esperaba poder terminar su tarea allí sin ser interrumpida. "Es mi amiga"

"Si tú lo dices…"

* * *

Ella esperaba un paraíso cuando era pequeña, pero se le fue arrebatado de su alcance. Y vivió en un eterno trance que ya la había cansado.

¿Por qué sonreír si nadie lo nota? ¿Para qué ser buena con los demás si todos se alejan? ¿Acaso algo en la vida tenía sentido?

Luna Lovegood sintió que ya era suficiente. Tenía que hacer algo y vaya que iba a hacerlo.

* * *

Era la mañana soleada de un sábado. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny se encontraban charlando mientras almorzaban; cuando recibieron, todos, una carta que era transportada por una sola lechuza. Vieron el remitente, Luna Lovegood. Ignoraron las cartas y se pusieron a quejarse de Draco y de sus aventuras nocturnas en la sala de los menesteres, las cuales ocupaban gran parte de las preocupaciones del chico con anteojos.

Nadie vio a una ravenclaw extranjera salir corriendo del comedor a toda velocidad.

* * *

Severus Snape se dirigía al gran salón para desayunar y a lo lejos divisó a la ravenclaw extranjera corriendo en su dirección como si estuviera huyendo del mismo Señor Oscuro.

"¡Rodríguez! ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? ¿Acaso no sabe que no se debe correr en los pasillos?" Le gritó a la chica cuando ésta casi lo tira al suelo tratando de sacarle la vuelta.

"¡Perdóneme profesor, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para sus sermones!" Exclamó la extranjera ojiverde haciendo un gesto de paz con sus brazos para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la torre de astronomía.

Snape notó que la chica había dejado caer, aparentemente sin querer, un trozo de pergamino y no pudiendo resistir su curiosidad, lo tomó para leerlo. Momentos después también salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Cristina, su capa negra azabache, ondeando sonoramente tras él, como si fuera capaz de reconocer la urgencia en los pasos de su dueño**.**

* * *

_Si lees esta carta, no recuerdes quién la escribió._

_Recuerda cada letra, el llanto de la oración, aquella que no derrama lágrimas,_

_porque le he dado mi fuerza y al final era la única que me quedaba._

* * *

Snape corría lo más rápido que podía, lo último que la escuela necesitaba era eso. Sus pasos resonaban en el aparente silencio de los largos pasillos de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Un hogar reconfortante, el regazo de tu madre._

_Donde ser querida se ha transformado en una emoción que ya hace mucho no recuerdo…_

* * *

Cristina sentía que iba en cámara lenta, en verdad quería creer que lo que leyó se tratara sólo de una de las formas curiosas que Luna tenía para expresarse. Pero entonces… ¿por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento?

* * *

_El dulce viento mostrándome mi vida, enseñándome a querer, pues siento que lo olvidé._

_Muestra de amor: un abrazo al huérfano rezagado. El que a mí se me ha negado._

* * *

Snape se hallaba en la entrada a las escaleras de la torre, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de la extranjera subiendo por el caracol. Se dio prisa para intentar alcanzarla.

* * *

_Había tanto que quería dar a quienes decían quererme. Perdónenme._

_Ya dirá el tiempo (¡Que amarga despedida!)_

_Ya no vivo más para avergonzarte ni a ti, ni a mí._

_Y... quisiera no haberles querido tanto…_

_Luna._

* * *

"¡Luna! ¡No!" Exclamó la extranjera al ver a la chica al borde de una de las grandes ventanas de la torre de astronomía, justo en el momento en el que se había dejado caer.

Corrió, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y alcanzó a agarrarla por uno de los tobillos, provocando que la rubia golpeara su cabeza contra el edificio por la abrupta parada de su caída, dejándola inconsciente y como peso muerto en las manos de Cristina.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó la extranjera quedando con medio cuerpo fuera de la gran ventana mientras hacía fuerza con sus muslos y rodillas para no caer junto con la rubia. En esa posición, con ambas manos ocupadas, le era imposible usar magia para salir del aprieto. "De acuerdo dioses y espíritus ancestrales, si me ayudan en esto les prometo un altar con muchas delicias." Dijo la chica al cielo, con la cara roja por la fuerza que estaba empleando para evitar que su amiga cayera al vacío y el fuerte viento que arreciaba esa mañana, no hacía fácil el asunto.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes se había aparecido como por arte de magia a su lado y le ayudaba a subir el cuerpo de Luna a través de la gran ventana.

"Profesor, definitivamente me alegro de verlo. Por mucho que lo dude."

"Estas cosas, se comunican de inmediato a los profesores, Rodríguez." Respondió Snape, aun con el cuerpo de Luna en sus brazos. "Tiene una herida en la cabeza, hay que llevarla al ala médica. Y usted necesita que le traten el hombro dislocado." Terminó de decir el profesor de las ropas negras, al observar la extraña alineación de los hombros de la chica, quien no se había dado cuenta, probablemente por la adrenalina del momento. En unos minutos cuando la emoción pasara, estaría retorciéndose de dolor.

"Oiga, no es como si hubiera tenido tiempo de contarle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabezota. Sabía que algo estaba mal con Luna, pero no hasta qué grado." Intentó excusarse la extranjera ojiverde.

"Por lo menos, usted se dio cuenta" Sentenció el profesor, observando la figura inconsciente de Luna en sus brazos.

* * *

"Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó la extranjera desde su camilla cuando vio que la rubia había recobrado la conciencia. Le habían reacomodado el hombro a la manera muggle y eso no había sido nada agradable. Literalmente se vio obligada a 'morder almohada' para no gritar de dolor.

"Cristina, lo siento…" Titubeó Luna abriendo los ojos.

"Eso fue loco, Luna, no te juzgaré, pero vaya que nos sacaste un susto a mi y al profesor Severus Snape." Comentó la extranjera. "Vaya que esa si fue una gran carta de despedida."

"¿El profesor Snape?"

"El mismo y en persona, al parecer al chocar con él mientras corría, se me cayó tu carta y él la encontró y la leyó. De no ser por él, ambas estaríamos bien muertas." Cristina reflexionó por unos momentos. "Y eso me recuerda que saliendo del ala médica, debo poner un altar con delicias para los dioses y espíritus ancestrales que escucharon mi pedido. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme, amiga? " Terminó de decir Cris con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Por supuesto que sí, amiga" Respondió, Luna, con una gran sonrisa sincera.

* * *

La pequeña niña no encontró su paraíso. Pero encontró el primer camino que la guiaría a él. Su primera mejor amiga.

* * *

**FIN**

**¡Y ese fue el final!**

**Cabe mencionar que hubo dos canciones que me dieron toda la inspiración para este fic,**

**Paradise- Coldplay**

**Dead boy's Poem -Nightwish**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?**

**Si así fue deja review y si no fue así pues no hagas nada xD**

**¡Galletitas para todos!**


End file.
